


You're not sick, you're a dumbass

by tiny_sungjin



Series: Pointless Day6 fluff [1]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Cuddles, Jae is dense, M/M, Sick fic- sort of, Sungjin is so fucking done, doughnuts (lots of them), i still don't know how to tag, no Beta readers -we die like men, sad attempt at humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24873847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiny_sungjin/pseuds/tiny_sungjin
Summary: "I was going to share them, really, but somehow two doughnuts turned into five, then seven and I thought 'fuck it, why not eat them all‘ and now I’m going to die.“
Relationships: Park Jaehyung | Jae/Park Sungjin
Series: Pointless Day6 fluff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799827
Comments: 7
Kudos: 50





	You're not sick, you're a dumbass

"Hyung?“ Sungjin stared down at the large but empty doughnut box that layed abandoned on the floor next to a very miserable Jaehyung.

"How many doughnuts have you had?“ He asked, just to make sure. There was no way the older could eat an entire box all by himself, especially considering his thin frame and-

"Ten.“ _Oh_.

Looking at Jaehyung’s suffering expression, Sungjin genuinely started to worry.

"Are you okay?“ But he already knew the answer by the looks of it. 

"Nah.“ It would be hilarious if it wasn’t for the half dying man that Sungjin questionably decided to call his boyfriend, suffering on the floor of his apartment.

"Hyung, get up.“ The shorter urged, already attempting to pull him up by both wrists.

"No, just leave me here to die. It’s too late for me.“

"Why the hell did you have to go out and eat ten doughnuts? What’s wrong with you?“ Rubbing his temples, Sungjin started pacing in front of the TV.

"I was going to share them, really, but somehow two doughnuts turned into five, then seven and I thought ' _fuck it, why not eat them all‘_ and now I’m going to die.“

"Stop whining.“ A much appreciated silence from Jaehyung actually followed, before he opened his mouth again after barely 30 seconds.

"You know, they kind of reminded me of you.“

"The doughnuts? I swear to God, if you say anything about my round face I will leave you here-"

"I was going to say because they’re sweet, but geez, way to show your insecurities, man.“

" **I’m not** -" _Deep breaths._

"I’m not insecure, it’s just that being called a pancake-face wasn’t nice.“ He was very aware that he sounded sulky, but he had every right to. 

"Can you let it go? I was drunk!“

Although it’s been a couple of months, sometimes, when Sungjin was exhausted after a long day, he looked in the mirror while brushing his teeth and saw a pancake. 

"Just- just get up. Come on, I’ll help you to bed.“

"Nooo, I can’t move.“

"Stop acting like you were shot. This is your own fault.“

"Fine.“

With a lot of convincing and physical help from Sungjin, Jaehyung was finally able to get up and to his bed. Despite him being overly dramatic, Sungjin still carried a heavy feeling of concern for the older. Under all of that act, there was someone who was probably suffering from a pretty bad stomach ache. 

He removed the glasses from the other's face, placing them on the nightstand. 

"Do you want some tea?“ He pulled the covers over Jaehyung’s waist. 

"Please.“

Before going to boil the water, Sungjin pressed a kiss to his temple. He might’ve been an idiot, but he was his idiot after after all.

When he came back with two cups of tea, Jaehyung had already made himself into a blanket burrito that was hiding under a pillow fort. 

"Sungjin-ah, I don’t feel good.“ His complaining voice came out muffled from under the pillows. 

"Yeah, no shit, I wonder why.“

"Why are you so mean? I’m sick.“

"You’re not sick, you’re a dumbass.“

Sungjin passed the tea cup to Jaehyung, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"Camomile is good for you. You’ll feel better in no time. Just sleep it off and you’ll be fine.“

"It feels like all of my insides are screaming at me.“ Jaehyung gulped down more than half of the _very hot_ tea in one go as if it was nothing. Sungjin gaped. 

"This is nice. Just you and me and some tea.“

"I wish we had doughnuts to go with the tea, though.“ He couldn’t help but laugh at Jaehyung’s almost betrayed look. 

"I hate you.“

"I made you tea!“ After downing the rest of the content of his mug, the taller scooted to the left and patted the empty spot next to him. 

"Cuddle with me.“ His pleading eyes were almost enough to make Sungjin consider it. Almost. 

"Absolutely not.“

"But why?“ 

"Because! You’re full of crumbs and frosting and you carried them all here. Also, I didn’t shower.“ He set aside his mug in order to cross his arms in protest. 

"Stop being such a wuss, it’s just a few crumbs. And you shower, like, all the time. Please, Jinnie.“

"Just this _once_.“

After a good two minutes of rubbing himself and the bed clean, the younger finally layed down next to his boyfriend, facing him awkwardly. The latter gave him a big grin before ordering him to turn around and wrapping his arms around his waist, burrowing his face in his neck.

After getting used to the feeling of another body pressed against his own and a warm breath running down his spine, he started getting drowsy himself.

„Sungjin-ah?“ A leg wrapped itself around one of his. 

„Thank you.“

„You can thank me by getting better.“ Sungjin rubbed his thumb along the back of the hand that was holding his own tenderly.

This _was nice._

**Author's Note:**

> When it's past midnight but the lack of park bros on Ao3 won't let you sleep so you write a sick fic (not really)
> 
> This was inspired by a Tumblr post of fanfic writing prompts and ideas, also Tumblr confuses me and I'm dumb


End file.
